


Family bonds

by soul_wanderer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia gets off work late and is greeted by a heart-wearming sight when she finally gets home (set during season 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for family fluff (who would've known :p) and these two (well, four) make it very easy to write just that - feedback is always welcome :) 
> 
> PS: better get some tissues ready when reading this ;)

It was already late when Olivia finally managed to get off work for the day, anxiously making her way home to where Noah and Amanda would be waiting for her. She had tried to make it home for dinner but the piles of paperwork on her desk hadn't seemed to shrink the slightest so she had been forced to put in overtime before finally being able to call it a day.

She had called Amanda to tell her she would be late and the blonde had reassured her that it was okay and that she would bring Noah to bed and save some dinner for her, something that soothed Olivia's nerves but did little to lessen her guilt.

  
When she finally arrived home she found the lights dimmed and after discarding her coat and boots she quietly made her way into the living room where she stood still at the sight that greeted her.

Lying on the sofa was Amanda, her back pressed against the backrest and her arm wrapped around a sleeping Noah who was cuddled up against her ever-growing abdomen. Frannie was resting in the crook of Amanda's legs and lifting her head at Olivia's entrance but remained quiet as Olivia walked over to pet her before she had the chance to jump up as she would usually do to greet her.

Smiling down at the pair she carefully picked Noah up to bring him to bed, hoping Amanda would stay asleep a little longer, knowing she needed all the rest she could get these days.

Noah stirred only briefly before slumping against Olivia's chest and she was glad when he was safely tucked in without waking up in the process of transferring him to bed.

 

Walking back into the living room she noticed toys being scattered across the floor and imagined Amanda playing with Noah as she carefully sat down on the edge of the couch to wake up Amanda.

“Hey honey, I'm home.” Olivia whispered, gently shaking Amanda's shoulder until blue eyes stared back at her after squinting a few times.

“Oh hey, I-” Amanda looked around the room for a moment before speaking up again “I'm sorry I fell asleep. Where is Noah? And when did you-” She was cut off by Olivia who reassured her before she had the chance to ask even more questions.

“Don't worry about it. I'm glad you rested a little. I brought Noah to bed when I came home. Everything is alright.” Olivia smiled and Amanda seemed comforted until she noticed the chaos in the living room.

“Oh god, I'm sorry about the mess we made. I meant to clean that up after bringing Noah to bed.” She guiltily looked around, knowing Olivia liked a clean living space when she came home from work

“Hey, slow down, it's no problem, really. I can do this after dinner. The doctor said you are supposed to rest, not clean up after a tornado of a toddler.” Olivia laughed at the thought of Noah emptying all of his toy boxes on the floor and Amanda smirked back at her, grateful for their usual banter.

 

“I think someone else just noticed your presence” Amanda's hand came to rest on her stomach and Olivia's hand joined hers at the words, letting Amanda guide her towards where the baby was kicking.

“Hey peanut, did I wake you up? Were you nice for mummy today?” She softly began talking to the belly, smiling every time she felt a kick, and Amanda watched the scene in awe.

“She seemed a little restless throughout the day but calmed down when Noah began patting my stomach and told her all about his favourite trucks.” Amanda laughed at the memory and Olivia chuckled, knowing how excited he was for the baby to arrive.

“I think we still need to explain to him that he won't be able to play with her until she's a little older.” Olivia smirked, her hand now slowly caressing Amanda's stomach in small circles.

 

“He's going to be a great big brother.” Amanda almost teared up at the words, still not believing how she got this lucky.

“He is. And you're going to be a great mother Amanda, never doubt that.” Olivia now placed her own hand on top of Amanda's and lightly squeezed it, hoping to take away some of the worries and fears that she knew were still plaguing her some days.

“Thank you. For everything.” Amanda whispered, her voice cracking as emotions overcame her and gladly closing the distance between them as Olivia leaned in for a gentle kiss.

“Come on, let's go to bed, I'm sure we can both use the rest.” Olivia offered and helped Amanda get off the couch before pulling her in for another, longer kiss, being just as grateful for the family she had found in both Amanda and her unborn baby.

 


End file.
